A potassium iodide pill and a potassium iodide powder (bulk powder) have been provided as iodine preparations.
These iodine preparations are used for the treatment of thyroid tumor that is accompanied by hyperthyroidism, the treatment of difficulty in sputum and expectoration due to bronchitis and asthma, the treatment of tertiary syphilis, and radioiodine (131I) thyroid therapy.
It has been pointed out that, when radioiodine has been released due to a nuclear disaster, the radioiodine may selectively accumulate in the thyroid, and thyroid cancer and the like may occur through internal exposure.
Such internal exposure may be prevented by administration of a stable iodine preparation.
A potassium iodide pill that is currently marketed as a stable iodine preparation contains 50 mg of potassium iodide.
According to “Preventive Administration of Stable Iodine Preparation in case of Nuclear Disaster” published by the Nuclear Safety Commission in April 2002, it is recommended that the dose of a stable iodine preparation be 16.3 mg when administered to a newborn baby, and be 32.5 mg when administered to a 1-month-old to 3-year-old infant. “Guidelines for Administration of Stable Iodine Preparation in case of Nuclear Disaster” published by the Japan Medical Association in March, 2014 also recommend the above doses.
Therefore, when the dose of a stable iodine preparation is less than 50 mg (e.g., when a stable iodine preparation is orally administered to an infant below the age of 3), it is necessary to pulverize a pill, and administer a given amount of preparation.
In particular, it is recommended to dissolve a potassium iodide bulk powder in water, and add a proper quantity of the solution to simple syrup when administering a stable iodine preparation to a newborn baby or an infant. However, it is very difficult to take such measures in case of emergency.
Since potassium iodide tastes bitter, it is necessary to improve ease of intake in view of administration to a child (particularly a newborn baby and an infant).
JP-A-2010-265209 discloses a liquid iodine preparation. However, the liquid iodine preparation disclosed in JP-A-2010-265209 has a problem with regard to ease of intake.
When a stable iodine preparation is used to prevent internal exposure, it is necessary to distribute a stable iodine preparation in advance. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a stable iodine preparation that can be stored for a certain period.
Accordingly, development of a stable iodine preparation that can be taken easily and stored for a certain period has been desired.